The Perfect Gift
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: Dawn didn't expect to run into him at the grocery store and she definitely didn't expect him to be moving back in town either. The thing that surprised her the most was the mistletoe placed above them and how he reacted. But maybe it was just the magic of Christmas doing it's job.


_My second Christmas on this site and I've finally posted a nice Christmas-themed story! I came up with this only an hour ago and just went with it. It's basically just Paul and Dawn fluff with a pinch of Christmas. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'm actually annoyed because FanFiction hasn't let me log in for about thirty minutes and I really wanted to make sure I had this up before midnight! I mean, I'm never on time - this is quite the feat. _

_Later in the night, I'm going to try and upload a CS and ORS oneshot as well, so please keep your eyes peeled! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The snow was light and fluffy as Dawn made her way outside her apartment, leaving her friends behind to go retrieve some baking ingredients from the store. She looked around at the already snow-covered ground and trees and smiled. It was only two more days till Christmas and the bluenette couldn't hide her excitement. Christmas was her absolute favorite.

Pulling her coat around her tighter, Dawn tucked the necklace she wore around her neck into the coat. Smiling a small and sad smile, she began her walk to the store that would take about fifteen minutes.

Just a minute later, Dawn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Seeing it was her best friend, May, she took it out, answering it. "Hello?"

"I need you to pick up just a couple more things at the store for me. Pretty please?" May said from the other end of the phone. In the background, Dawn heard the voices of her other best friends Leaf and Marina and the banging of pots.

"Fine," Dawn said with a smile, leaning against a wall of the store as she talked. "What do you need?"

May laughed somewhat nervously. "We kind of broke all the eggs. And the flour is gone – but it wasn't our fault! It exploded, I swear on my life!"

With a sound between a laugh and groan, Dawn said, "Only you guys could manage that. Anything else?"

"Marshmallows and chocolate… Yep, that's all. You're a doll, Dawn."

"Love you too. Okay, I'll add that to the list and I'll be home soon. And please don't ruin our apartment!" she added quickly just as May hung up. She hoped her roommate heard her.

Shaking her head, Dawn continued on to the grocery store to get all the ingredients. On her way, she took in her surroundings. The children holding on to their mother's hands as they pointed inside the shop windows at the most wanted toys. The lights hung on every tree, street lamp, and building. The cold yet smiling people who stood outside of stores, ringing bells for charity. Hot chocolate stands on every corner. It felt like Christmas.

Still, even though the young adult loved the holiday atmosphere, Dawn breathed a sigh of relief as she arrived in front of the store. Her numb hands burned from the cold and her cheeks and nose were painted red.

Inside, she grabbed a basket, going up and down the aisles so she could be on her way to the warm confines of her home. Grabbing her last ingredient, Dawn rounded a corner, only to immediately bump into someone. Her basket fell from her wrist, but was caught by the same person holding her around the waist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry – Wait, Paul?"

"Dawn?"

Said girl stared at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She swallowed thickly. "W-What are you doing back in town?"

"I'm celebrating Christmas with Reggie and his wife and kid," he answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The plum-headed man looked like he wanted to say more, but bit his tongue.

"Oh. I was just wondering because I haven't seen you since. . ." Dawn trailed off, biting the inside of her cheek. The necklace around her neck suddenly choked her and felt like a hundred pounds.

"Yeah," was Paul's reply.

After a moment of silence, Dawn jumped, realizing neither were saying anything and were just staring at each other. "U-Um, I guess I'll be on my way then." She forced a small smile and began to walk away.

"I'm leaving too."

Turning around, she saw Paul had a full basket and was walking in the same direction as she was.

"Okay."

Silently, the two checked out and walked out of the store together. Once outside, Dawn gestured to her left. "I'm going this way."

After a while, Paul answered, "Me too."

Not being able to hold back the small smile pulling at her lips, Dawn simply said, "Okay."

As they walked, Dawn discreetly stole glances at the significantly taller person walking beside her. It was so hard to tell what Paul was thinking. Then again, he was never easy to read. His expression was always so serious and stoic. While Dawn was an open book, he was the complete opposite.

Maybe that's why they used to be the way they were.

"So," the blue-haired girl said after a minute, "how's life been treating you? College?"

Paul looked at Dawn for a second, his eyes just barely narrowing before he looked ahead again. "Good, I guess. I actually switched to the college in town last week. It offers more than the one I've been in. I'm starting at the start of next semester."

Dawn hoped he couldn't hear her heart thudding from that piece of information. "O-Oh. It's a nice school. That's where I go."

He only nodded at the information, Dawn feeling a small pang of disappointment. But that quickly disappeared when she felt Paul take her heaviest bag from her hand.

"What–"

"It looks heavy," he answered simply.

"Thank you, Paul," she said, biting her lip.

At that moment, Paul had the urge to hug her like he used to. He froze in his steps, staring at her, his eyes travelling to her neck where he saw a thin, silver chain. Tucked into her coat, the top of a heart-shaped locket peeked out.

"Paul?"

He ignored her. "Is that…?"

Dawn looked down, a slight gasp escaping her lips. She quickly grasped the locket in her hand, her cheeks flushing pink. She was thankful that they were already that color from the chilly air.

"Um, y-yeah. Yeah, it is," she said quietly, her heart stopping when Paul reached out, uncurling her fingers and taking the pendant in his own hand. Dawn's arms dropped to her sides as she studied Paul's face that was too close to her own.

He looked the same, but somehow different. Maybe it was the scruff on his chin and jaw, or maybe it was just because of the long period of time she'd been without seeing him. It had been four years after all; back when she was seventeen.

Dawn almost missed the upward tug of his lips as he let it go, watching it fall against her chest.

"I gave that to you six years ago," he pointed out, his eyes looking much softer than they had when she'd first bumped into him.

"Yeah. It's pretty," Dawn murmured, her hand going to it again, holding onto it tightly.

Staring at her for only a second longer, Paul continued to walk down the sidewalk. "C'mon."

Biting her lip Dawn continued after him. "Where are you living now that you're back in town?"

"An apartment complex a couple blocks away."

She froze. "It wouldn't happen to be the one on 147th Street, would it?"

Paul turned around, a sudden smirk on his lips. "That's the one."

"What a coincidence," she murmured.

As she was about to continue walking, an old couple wrapped up in many layers, walked by, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, goodness," the elderly lady laughed, glancing above Dawn's head.

"Looks like a mistletoe," the man said.

Both Dawn and Paul looked up, seeing the mistletoe hanging off of a sign from a closed store. Both of their hearts stopped.

The woman winked at Dawn. "I don't see any other handsome men around."

With that, the old pair hobbled off, sneaking looks at the young adults, stifling their chuckles.

Dawn's throat felt like sandpaper. "Paul, you don't have to–"

"What if I want to?" he interrupted suddenly, his hands in his pockets, as he stared at snow that fell over his shoes.

"What?" she whispered.

"I said that I want to kiss you," he answered, walking forward until the he was standing toe-to-toe with Dawn. He tilted his head down to look into her wide, blue eyes.

"You can't be serious," she said, butterflies erupting in her stomach as he knees began to shake. She felt like puking.

Without another word, Paul dropped the bags he had in his hands and instead took Dawn's face between his hands, bending down to press his forehead against hers. With shaky hands, Dawn grabbed Paul's wrists as she lifted her heels off the ground, standing on her toes just as she felt his lips press against hers.

In that moment, Dawn's heart felt like it was going to explode as Paul didn't pull away, but instead continued to kiss her. She felt like her legs were going to give out from under her. The way he kissed was so sweet and affectionate and gentle and exactly how he used to kiss her. When they pulled away, Dawn was still shaking and both were breathing heavily.

"I've wanted to do that," Paul started.

"Since we broke up," Dawn finished for him.

She wanted to cry when a small and crooked smile appeared on Paul's face and his thumb began stroking the skin under her eye.

Dawn was aware how cliché the situation was – the snow falling around the couple as they stood under the mistletoe only a few days away from Christmas, the street illuminated by colored lights. Yet, she didn't care.

"Why did we break up?" Dawn said, breaking the quiet.

"I don't know. It was stupid, though."

"I still love you."

"I know. I still love you too."

Not being able to stop herself, Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, hugging him tightly. He tightened his grip around her, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Thank you for being a klutz and bumping into me," Paul said.

Ignoring his jab, Dawn laughed. "Thank you for the early Christmas present."

"Where's mine, then?"

Pulling away, Dawn managed to choke out, "What do you mean?"

With a smirk he said, "Are you willing to be my girlfriend again?"

"Why would I say no?"

He kissed her once more.

"Now I've got my present."

* * *

_Cute, right? Hopefully you liked it! I"m not sure if I do... Oh well, I really tried and I felt like this was cute. Lately all I've been writing is angst, whoops!_

_Drop a review for a Christmas present for me? I love you all and hope your Christmas/Holiday was wonderful! Check in later for some more holiday oneshots c:_

_-ImperfectWonderland_


End file.
